


Dark Reflection

by RenJaegerjaques



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenJaegerjaques/pseuds/RenJaegerjaques
Summary: "It and Me, and now You as well. It’s ironic, really, that I’ve been so fixated with mirrors considering what you’ve always said about mirror neurons and that dysfunctional excess of empathy. Do you want me to tell you why I think that? It’s because I sometimes feel like I could look in the mirror and see you staring back. My Dark Reflection…my shadow self. And it’s why I can’t imagine not having you in my life, because I’ve begun this exploration into a pitch black part of my mind and I know that you’re the only one who can really help me navigate it."(Will's diary, Chapter 29, "Bright Hair About The Bone" by MissDisoriental)





	Dark Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> I'm fully aware that this drawing is far from being perfect,but it was my first attempt to draw full and completely clothed character(s),so please have mercy :D


End file.
